


In Tandem

by thewomaninthebeehive



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, More plot than porn, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, this was rotting in my google docs so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewomaninthebeehive/pseuds/thewomaninthebeehive
Summary: Chisato mumbled to herself.“Hm?” Aya leaned closer.She swallowed and mumbled again a little louder.“Chisato, I can’t- ““I’ve never been seen before…” Chisato looked like she had to force the words out of her throat. “Intimately at the very least. In private.”or Chisato asks Aya to help her with something very intimate.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Shirasagi Chisato
Kudos: 60





	In Tandem

**Author's Note:**

> heya. first work since like august, hope it hasn't been too disappointing. this was in my drafts for awhile so i finished it and am leaving it here, hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> also if it isn't obvious, every character here is 18+ and if you're under 18 please do not interact with this fic. 
> 
> thank you. have a great day.

The lights at the studio had always hurt Chisato’s eyes. So much so that she often joked about getting glasses despite having relatively perfect vision. Lately the lights compiled with her tiring schedule and a lack of genuine sleep gave her terrible migraine’s. Since last month, truly since Pastel Pallets disbanded last year, the roles she had been getting were very adult to say the least. It made sense considering most of its ex-members were well into starting their careers beyond the entertainment business. Aside from Aya and Chisato herself, of course. Aya’s debut album as a solo artist was supposed to be soon. In truth, she was probably just as busy as Chisato. They tried to frequently meet as of late and saw the other members less and less as well. Hina was always posted in labs by the coast studying regional fish and other sea life. Maya was mostly busy with her schedule with filling in as a drummer and often teaching how to tune and repair at local instrument shops. Eve was almost always overseas with her traveling agency. Aya and Chisato’s careers were practically intertwined with each other, but they still had almost no time to see each other and still sleep and eat well every day. More than anything, Chisato wanted the stress relief. The happiness she felt when thinking about harmlessly doting on the girl since their youth was enough to get her through this shoot. But just this shoot. 

“Okay! Good work today, everyone!” The director called out. 

Chisato was exhausted, her slight headache upon arrival as expected sprouted into a full-fledged migraine. The role she was playing was a rather tense one, one that she wasn’t entirely uncomfortable with but just generally irked by. She was to play the mistress of the main protagonist. While she was used to not being given a choice in many roles, but this one has her particularly annoyed given its nature. Her costars are fine, but the director is a little pushy with her character. In her own professional opinion, the manner in which she’s supposed to act stands out too much compared to the serious tone of the film. It’s almost comical how bitchy she is. 

Chisato had to stifle a flinch when she made eye contact with one of the scriptwriters and witnessed her chase after her through the crowd of crewmates. She approached her and spoke “Shirasagi-san, do you have time to speak? We’d like to discuss some changes in the script.”   
When Chisato was sat down with a water and a particularly dry complementary cookie, she was prepared for the worst. New lines meant a small tweak to a scene that would take maybe an hour or two a day to memorize or a whole scene change that would take up all of her free time, often including sleeping. 

She was presented with booklet, about 3 pages long, thankfully not too long. At least not very lengthy in dialogue. However, the look on the writer’s face is what set Chisato back a bit. 

“There is a small scene the director asked for me to add between you and Hiro-san. But I wanted your thoughts on the dialogue and approximate length before we finalized it, given it might mean a great deal to your image.” 

Now, Chisato was truly prepared for the worst. At least, as well prepared as she could bring herself to be. 

She opened the booklet and flipped through the pages. It was a scene that began with Chisato’s character showing up on the doorstep of the protagonist's home visibly drunk. The scene gradually progressed into the two having intercourse. The new portion concluded with the protagonist kicking the girl out of his home before his wife returned from work in the morning. 

“I know you have been a relatively ‘clean’ actress since you were young but, I was wondering if you think you would want to take it up a notch.” The writer looked very hesitant; she could tell she was choosing her words very carefully. 

It wasn’t as if Chisato never considered it before. She’d be lying to herself if she would say she had never expected to take part in a more mature motion picture since she knew well into her teenage years that she would probably be acting for the rest of her life. But she was still hesitant. More so, she felt insecure for the first time in years. 

With a well-practiced smile, one that had years of nurturing, she sat the booklet down and tapped it curiously. 

“Hmm, this scene…” She liked building up suspense, it relieved her temporarily and was a great way to mask her genuine expression. 

“I think I’m okay with doing it. But I would have to talk to my managers and my family beforehand. After all, I think my own mother would flip seeing her daughter nude on screen.” 

The writer sighed in relief, “Okay, great. I’ll wait until this weekend to finalize the whole thing.” 

Chisato untwisted the cap of her bottle and tapped the booklet again, “Can I keep this?” 

The writer collected her belongings and pushed in the chair she was previously sitting in, “Yes, I have a copy for the director and Mashima-san as well. Thank you for your input, Shirasagi-san.” 

“Not a problem,” Chisato felt her smile portrayed a genuine satisfaction to the writer, but to her, it felt colder than usual. 

There was a small problem with the whole ordeal. Chisato was deeply ashamed of her inexperience. And she’d be damned if her first experience was going to be on set, even if the situation is completely fabricated. 

She was late for their date. The two were able to see each other every other week up until last month when the actress had to last minute cancel not once, but twice. While Aya was certainly disappointed, she also knew that Chisato was pulling strings to be able to meet up so frequently in the first place. She was just genuinely happy to see her again. 

Chisato walked into Aya’s favorite café with a pretty, yellow sundress with frilly edges. Aya had a similar summer themed outfit with a flower design for the skirt and an embroidered top. 

“Sorry for the delay, I had some setbacks” Chisato looked a little disheveled as she pulled out a chair across from Aya and sat down. 

“I figured as much. Wrong train?” Aya giggled and handed Chisato a menu. 

Chisato narrowed her eyes in response but then suddenly tilt her head in confusion, “Have you not ordered yet?” 

“No, I wanted to wait for you.” Aya said with a shake of her head. 

“Aw, how considerate of you, Aya,” she teased back with a smile as Aya squinted and laughed.

The two ordered their drinks and sweets and talked about whatever they fancied. Aya has spent the last few weeks recording for her debut album and expressed her frustration with wanting to take her own creative direction from the get-go unlike other idols. Chisato found it nice to speak with Aya about much of anything, even work. She was comfortable with the stressful topic because it brought her comfort. In the industry, Chisato was essentially Aya’s senior with how much work she had under her belt. She found joy in schooling Aya in what she can and can’t do right now and what she probably will be able to do in a few years. Often Aya did get pouty hearing about how she’d have to wait for her career to take off in order to do any of the fun stuff she wanted to do as a celebrity. But Chisato would just pat her head and tell her that she was doing good and that it would be worth the wait. 

“Well, that’s enough of my blubbering. What about you?” Aya sat down her fork and crossed her legs with a sigh. 

Chisato eyed her blankly with a slight curve in her brow. 

“You seemed frantic over the phone the last few days. I assumed it was a problem with filming. Talk to me about it.” Aya had her attention on her beverage and swirled her straw in the cup. 

Chisato sighed and Aya can practically see her drop the act of utter tranquility for a new one truer to her honest feelings. 

“I wouldn’t even know where to start.” She held her face in her palm and sighed. 

Aya leaned forward and folded her arms, considering Chisato’s distress to be very serious, “Start from the beginning then.” 

Chisato explained the whole ordeal to Aya. From the role to the patronizing dialogue to the scene addition and so on and so forth. In truth she felt like she was blowing the whole situation out of proportion. They weren’t teenagers anymore. She should have been prepared for these kinds of situations. 

But she still felt like she wasn’t. 

“Hm,” Aya hummed to herself. “That is a pretty bad position to be in. I’d be super uncomfortable. You are too?” 

Chisato nodded, “Very much so.” 

“And you can’t turn it down?” 

Chisato sighed, “Heavens, no. Besides, I technically already agreed to it.” 

Aya sighed and had her eyes closed in thought. She looked rather serious, arguably the most serious Chisato had seen since their last live show. Chisato stifled a laugh as she stared at Aya’s thoughtful gestures. 

“I do get how awkward it may be but,” She paused, “Are you uncomfortable with the role entirely or just the scene?” Aya questioned further. 

“Well, the director is a bit of a tightwad. I’ve had to reenact scenes simply because he thought I wasn’t being bitchy enough.” Chisato was speaking very loosely compared to her usual collective self and it made Aya smile a bit seeing her relax and laugh a little. 

“But yes, the scene is what’s bothering me. It was just so last second. Nobody briefed me for anything. And…” Chisato sighed as her face contorted and her cheeks flushed the slightest bit.   
Aya prodded her further, “And?” 

Chisato mumbled to herself. 

“Hm?” Aya leaned closer. 

She swallowed and mumbled again a little louder. 

“Chisato, I can’t- “ 

“I’ve never been seen before…” Chisato looked like she had to force the words out of her throat. “Intimately at the very least. In private.” 

The face that Aya had plastered on her expression was one of genuine shock and then understanding. After all, who would have the time to have sex when all five girls spent their free time nurturing their idol personas and musical talents. 

“Seen as in?” Aya’s mouth went dry. 

“Yes,” Chisato swallowed her reply. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean- “Aya sprung to apologize after the realization but Chisato interrupted her. 

“It’s alright. There was no use being elusive about the fact.” Chisato seemed to ease her shoulders and stature while sipping her tea. 

There was an uncomfortable silence. Chisato wanted to say more and she could tell Aya did as well. Her mind was racing but this was not a good environment to talk in. Such a confession would make anyone curious, especially Aya, and as much as Chisato wanted to encourage her to prod further, this café just wasn’t the place. 

“Aya?” Chisato said after a few minutes of hushed dining. 

“Yes?” 

“Are you free after this? Do you want to come to my apartment for a little bit? We should talk more in private.” Chisato eyed the table instead of Aya. 

“Mhm. I’m free until tomorrow afternoon anyway.” Aya smiled. 

Aya felt a weird churn in the pit of her stomach when walking with the actress to her apartment. Chisato had always been very blunt with what she thought and felt. But to Aya’s surprise, she was also very just as blunt when she wanted to see her through text or over the phone. When Pastel Palettes debuted, there was no way in hell Aya would have thought that one day in the future Shirasagi Chisato would call her every few days and have a much-needed leisure conversation and openly admit that she wanted to talk face to face again. Aya assumed it was because the two were really all each other had left of the group. Well, at least Aya assumed that was the more likely reason. Sometimes she would suppose Chisato was just lonely and wanted Aya’s company instead. 

Chisato’s condo was huge. Fitting for an actor with as much experience as the girl placing her keys on a marble counter. Chisato’s walls were adorned with extravagant paintings she was sure were purchased and forced into her home only for just as extravagant purposes. Every small and big award that had ever been received was hung on the wall with a perfect precision and symmetry and chronological order. If it weren’t for a small picture on a desk, Aya would have noted that Chisato had no photos of her friends or family. It was only a small picture of the group pre-debut. An odd picture to frame in all honesty. It was taken during a time when the group wasn’t well acquainted with each other. 

Chisato smiled and watched her gaze upon the picture, “It was the only picture I didn’t box up when the decorators came. I was going to replace it eventually, but never have.” 

Aya nodded and strolled around Chisato’s large living space, “It’s a nice place. Fitting for someone as tidy as you.” 

“It suits my needs,” Chisato hummed in response. 

Aya swallowed hard and made her way to Chisato at the kitchen island while she shifted through some mail. 

“So, uhm…” She ran a hand through her hair. “About your...” 

Chisato visibly tensed and slumped over a bit, “Yes…If it isn’t obvious, I’ve never been with anyone like that before…much less had the opportunity to.” 

Aya shook her head in silence and laughed a little, “I don’t think any of us had time to do anything like that.” 

“No, we didn’t. Members from other bands had the freedom to though.” 

“Yes, but we were under contract. To be in any relationship was basically begging to be terminated as soon as anyone found out.” Aya moped. “That’s the only crappy thing about being idol…” 

“You could get away with it easier now at the very least,” Chisato avoided the subject a little.   
Aya perked and eyed her curiously, “What do you mean?” 

“Aya, aren’t you…?” Chisato hoped she didn’t get the wrong idea. 

The idol narrowed her eyes and tilted her head in confusion and in an attempt to figure out what Chisato was alluding to. 

Chisato looked away and sighed, “Forgive me, I made a wrong assumption.” 

“Wait, no, I genuinely don’t know what you mean.” Aya laughed awkwardly and felt a little embarrassed of herself. 

Chisato strained herself and turned to face Aya once more. 

“Are you…” Chisato had a small shade of pink across her cheeks. 

Aya eyed her curiously. 

“…Interested in women?” Chisato squeezed the phrase from her lungs. 

Aya’s widened and her mouth formed an o as her face lit up a bright shade of red. She began to stumble over her words and was cut off. 

“Sorry, I knew I was incorrect.” Chisato half laughed. 

“How did you know?” 

The two stared at each other for what felt like forever. 

Chisato began to laugh light heartedly before she spoke again frantically, “Please don’t take offense to it, I just had a hunch.” 

“W-what was the biggest indicator?” Aya stuttered. 

Chisato was stunted. It was more of something she observed and hoped was true instead of collectively piling up evidence. 

“Hmm, I’m not sure. A small indicator of it was you mulling over your appearance with female interviewers instead of male ones.” The two laughed. 

“Oh jeez, I’ll admit to that one,” Aya tried catching her breath. 

They softly laughed with each other and visibly lightened up. The atmosphere was much less tense with the laughter and a little more tense with the confession. 

When the two calmed down, Chisato placed a hand on Aya’s, “I apologize if I made you uncomfortable.” 

Aya placed her hand on Chisato’s in response, “You’re fine. Though I’m a little confused as to how I can get away with it easier now.” 

Chisato stared and shook her head, clearly coming to a decision. She looked up at Aya’s face and brought her hand to her cheek, “I guess I meant that we could get away with this now.” 

She softly brought her lips to Aya’s in a small kiss. 

Aya’s face felt as hot as Chisato’s looked when they parted, and she resisted the urge to shake when she felt her spine chill in excitement. 

“We could just pass it off as two very close ex- bandmates, wouldn’t that be nice?” Chisato leaned towards her again and tapped on the side of her face, her lips looked more inviting by the moment. “Only if you wanted to, of course.”   
Aya swallowed hard and felt her hands starting to shake. She had always acknowledged in the back of her head that she was interested in her bandmate the way she should have been interested in men, but it was a thirst she thought she could live without quenching.   
Thoughts raced in her mind, jumbling together. She knew eventually she’d have to pull them from her mind and concretely think about but for now. 

She decided to give in. 

Within an instant she was cradling Chisato’s head and kissing her passionately. Chisato hadn’t expected Aya to take the upper hand but she couldn’t deny that Aya, who always managed to do things in a rather clumsy manner, was doing well. A throaty slight moan involuntarily escaped from Chisato’s mouth and her eyes went wide as she parted and attempted to cover her mouth in embarrassment. Instead, Aya’s hand came up to stop her and she pushed herself against her smaller body feverishly. She kissed her again and moved her lips to part Chisato’s own as her hands slowly descended Chisato’s back to land on her ass. 

Chisato yelped and successfully managed to distance herself from Aya. She was panting and visibly flushed beyond belief. Her lips had a slight tinge of read already. 

“Is this not okay?” Aya hadn’t realized how presumptuous it sounded before the words left her mouth. She inched closer. 

Chisato stood quiet and forced her eyes shut, “Hold on, I didn’t expect you to be so… “Just,” she sighed and turned her head “Give me a moment.” 

Aya nodded and stood still like a dog being told to sit. A few minutes of utter silence passed and Chisato was able to formulate her thoughts into words. 

“Do you feel for me, Aya?” She stood still and Aya felt like her eyes pierced into her heart. 

Aya’s mouth felt dry but she responded, “I think so. Yeah. Do you?” 

Chisato sighed and a small relieved smiled plastered her face as she averted her gaze from Aya’s, “I’m interested to say the least…” 

She approached her slowly, “But you’re aware that this isn’t exactly how we’re supposed to go about doing this, correct?” 

Aya felt a little more comfortable seeing Chisato regain her composure and spoke, “Of course, but to be fair, I have no experience with this kind of situation, much less a relationship.” 

Chisato peered up at the soon to be idol and laughed lightly, “I just want you to know that I don’t see why this has to be a one-time thing if we don’t want it to be.” 

Aya nodded eagerly. She was fairly excited by being given the greenlight. “Can we kiss again?” She said a bit too excitedly. 

Chisato chuckled with a tinge of desperation in her voice, “Yes.” 

And like that Aya was all over her once again. 

At one point, Aya would have kicked herself for being so indulgent, but Chisato’s coaxing whines and licks gave her renewed vigor with every swipe of the lip. Chisato’s bedroom was as tidy as the rest of the flat. A small clutter of papers at the desk in the corner of the room was the only indicator that the room was used for anything other than sleeping. The shorter girl practically dragged Aya by the neck to her bed and softly pushed her down to sit on her lap. Aya’s hands were already occupied holding and cupping at every crevice on Chisato’s lithe body. She riled up the bottom of her dress to make skin on skin contact with Aya’s thighs. Aya parted their lips and togue to pause and tug at the hem of the fabric. 

Chisato held her chin and smiled, “Impatient, much?” 

She pouted and kissed Chisato again, her hands traveling up her thighs under her dress. Aya managed to prod into her mouth and gently swirled their tongues as her hand approached Chisato’s behind. She groped and a noise of surprised pleasure Chisato never even knew she was capable of making left her throat and was muffled by Aya’s kiss. As she massaged the supple flesh, poking her fingers under her undergarments, Chisato softly ground her lap into Aya’s now seemingly desperate for friction. Aya’s other hand snaked up atop of her dress and traveled up her abdomen with a soft drag. She reached her breast and cupped lightly, coaxing more noises and rutting movements out of the other girl. Chisato parted their lips and frantically lifted herself to hover over Aya’s lap. She bunched up the hem of her dress and began dragging it up and off her body. Aya eyes trailed the curve of her sides and the dip of her navel. Her undergarments were pleasantly matched, a cute pale blue. Chisato discarded the garment beside the bed and threw her arms around Aya’s shoulders. 

“Happy?” 

Aya stayed quiet and stared at Chisato’s bare skin. 

Chisato huffed “You could at least give me a response...” 

“Sorry.” Aya kissed her cheek brought her hands to her hips, “You’re really pretty.” 

“Is that so?” She gave a playful grin. 

Aya’s hands wandered up Chisato’s back, “You hear that a lot I’m sure.” Chisato arched as she felt her bra clasp grasped. “You look very nice as is, but I’m going to take this off.”   
The loss of the fabric was liberating to Chisato, albeit a little embarrassing when she registered Aya’s stare. She looked up at her as she leaned to cusp her face and kissed her suddenly. 

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” Chisato nodded. 

Aya brought their lips together and Chisato entangled her hands in her hair. Aya’s hands felt soft and warm. They enveloped every inch of her body as Aya grasped and dragged her fingertips all over her torso and worked her way up. Aya brought her lips to Chisato’s neck and gave small kisses. Chisato sighed aloud as she felt the full of her breast being grabbed and massaged lightly. Aya began to palm her, feeling her nipple harden under her hand. She toyed with a nipple as her teeth grazed her neck. Chisato bucked her hips into Aya and let out a strangled moan. 

“Don’t leave a mark, please.” She hugged Aya’s head tighter. 

Aya flipped her over on the bed and gently laid her down. She removed her own dress with a swift motion and was on top of Chisato again. She kissed above her collarbone, to the valley of her breasts. She inched closer and closer to one of her peaks and stared into her eyes when she wrapped her tongue around her nipple. The warmth of Aya’s mouth felt foreign but electrifying. Chisato was ashamed of how sensitive she was. Her hands were on Aya’s head, softly placed in her scalp. With every swipe of the tongue, Chisato could feel her stomach coil and felt herself dampen further. She felt teeth on her nipple and swallowed a loud moan. Aya pulled lightly on the tip and softly sucked and licked in succession. Her grip on Aya’s hair got tighter as she tried to restrain from squirming when Aya developed a pattern of swirling and sucking while she toyed with the other nipple. 

Chisato practically whined at a particularly long drag of her tongue, “Aya…” 

Aya let the nipple roll off her tongue with a small pop and towered over the other girl. 

She brought her hips forward and screwed her eyes shut, “Please…” 

Aya gulped and tried her best to hide the wave of excitement and embarrassment she felt as she slowly trailed her hands down Chisato’s abdomen and landed at the garment between her legs. She could feel how wet the fabric was and guaranteed that if she were to look, the outline of Chisato’s vulva could be seen. She touched the girl through her underwear only to be greeted by a high-pitched whine. 

“Stop teasing, Aya. You know what I want…” 

“Do I?” Aya glided her fingers down the length of Chisato’s core. She suddenly dragged her hand back up. “I’m not experienced after all,” she teased. 

“Aya, I am not doing this with you right now.” 

Aya giggled, “Mou, no fun.” She traveled down and kissed Chisato’s navel chastely and laid her head on her thigh. “What do you want me to do then?” 

Chhisato was sure she was as red as a tomato as she muttered the request, “Your mouth.”

Aya nodded and proceeded to finally remove Chisato’s underwear. As suspected, she was drenched. Aya looked for far longer than she intended to. She was just amazed how pretty Chisato’s looked. She softly kissed one of her outer lips. 

“You’re so cute.” Aya smiled. 

Chisato half sighed and laughed, “You are too, but you’re killing me here.” 

Aya responded by flicking her tongue over Chisato’s clit. Her hips immediately tensed and rose into the air. A soft groan rose from her throat and chest as Aya continued to kiss and lick all over her vulva. She was relentless at times and very slow at others. She would take her time and deliver small kisses to her opening before going to suck at her clit and prod her tongue back down into her opening. She finally started developing a pace and paid close attention to what made Chisato tense up the most. With her tongue doing the work inside her she creeped her fingers around the other girl’s thigh and began to pinch and rub the nub at the head of her cunt.   
Chisato was more reactive in actions than vocally at this point, so when Aya saw her hips start to move in tandem with Aya’s tongue and felt her getting tighter, she knew it was only a matter of time. She took her tongue out of her core and brought her lips back to her clit as she replaced it with her fingers. 

“A-Aya, I’m close. Gonna- ngh! “ 

Aya felt a spray of liquid on her palm and chin and felt Chisato loosen. She moved her tongue back into her to help her ride out the orgasm and slowly trailed her hands up the sheets beckoning to intertwine with Chisato’s own. Chisato obliged her, taking her hand and trying to regain herself. After a while, Chisato pushed Aya’s head away from her. 

“No more. I-I’ll be too sore,” Chisato managed through her gasps. 

Aya removed herself and went to wipe her chin with her hand. She stood up and motioned to leave the room but was stopped. 

“Where are you going?” Chisato questioned. 

“Ah, uhm…” This was a weird time for Aya to be bashful, “I was going to clean up.” 

Chisato opened her arms, “We’ll do that together later. Come lay with me. 

Aya came to Chisato’s side on her bed and felt her hum in delight against her chest. 

“Thank you. That felt really good.” 

Aya felt that all her confidence has been used up for the day, “No problem. I had fun too.” 

Chisato suddenly rose and eyed Aya with alarm, “Oh, do you want me to...?” 

Aya shook her head, “No, not today. Today was focused on you.” 

“Hm,” Chisato laid her head on her pillow, “Does that mean you want to do this again?” 

Aya tilted her head away from Chisato in embarrassment, “Yes. Very much.” 

Chisato laughed, “As in you very much want to do this again or you want to do this a lot.” 

Aya smiled as she turned to face Chisato on her side, “As in I like you a lot and want to keep doing stuff with you like this.” 

“As in having sex on our off days or?” Chisato playfully asked only to gain a huff and a small tug of the shoulder from Aya. 

“You know what I mean, dummy,” Chisato heard as she was drawn into Aya’s embrace.   
They lay on Chisato’s bed for a while, content in their experience and comforted by each other’s warmth. 

“Aya?” Chisato’s voice had gone raspy through the silence. 

“Hm?” 

“I’m glad it was you.” 

Aya smiled and brushed some hair from Chisato’s forehead and kissed her, “I’m really happy too. It means as much to me as it does to you.” 

Chisato dug herself deeper into Aya’s chest and let out a heavy sigh.

“Sleep, I’ll wake you up soon.” Aya held Chisato close to her as she felt her breathing deepen and her face soften.


End file.
